Blood runs chill
by FluffyYellowThing
Summary: *UPDATED* Lady Mary Van Tassel rises from Hell in a plot to seek her revenge and keep a secret that she took to the grave with her, leading Constable Crane back to Sleepy Hollow ...
1. The New Addition

_This dark place_

_I remain here with this .._

_this ..._

_unholy being._

_It appears to love me_

_I love revenge.. yet I am starved of such_

_I will break free_

_..._

Katrina gingerly twisted the ring on her finger, admiring it as it shone in the morning light. She tilted her head back.

'Lady .. Katrina .. Crane.' She chanted, relishing her new title.

'Oh!' She felt the funniest of flutters in her stomach. The child she was carrying was having a good move round.

Katrina eased herself up from her chair, proudly thrusting her stomach forward and glancing out of the window, hearing a carriage.

'An excellent day, Young Masbeth.' Ichabod said, easing the door to the carriage open and stepping out, looking up at his home.

'Yes, Sir. I believe the biopsy went very well.' Young Masbeth replied, a little shaky as the blood had made him uneasy. Ichabod saw how uncomfortable he was talking about it, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

'I'm not one for the blood myself, boy. But it's my job.' Ichabod smiled, approaching his front door. 'But coming home to my Katrina, it makes my day worthwhile.'

'Indeed. Tell me Sir, when is your child to arrive?' Young Masbeth asked, getting excited at the thought of maybe being asked to look after the new baby every now and then.

'Oh..' Ichabod said, his mouth curling into a proud smile. 'It could be any day now.'

The boy went to open the door for Ichabod, but it was opened from the other side. Before the open door stood Katrina.

'I heard your carriage.' She smiled, opening her arms. Ichabod stepped towards her and held her in his own, embracing her warmth.

'Katrina.' He whispered down her ear, then taking a step back and taking a look at her. 'You look radiant.'

Katrina smiled, taking Ichabod's hand and placing it on her stomach, putting her own hands over his.

'Can you feel?' She said with a slight sigh in her voice, closing her eyes.

Ichabod put every sense of feeling he had into his hands, patiently waiting for a reaction from the baby inside. After a few moments, he felt the tiniest of thuds. His face softened.

'That was .. rather amazing.' He smiled, holding her again.

...

The dark of night cast itself over the Crane household, moonlight shining through nearly every window.

Young Masbeth walked the hallway alone with a single candle. He stopped and knocked on a large wooden door, before entering within moments.

'Young Masbeth.' Katrina said, her face lighting up with a smile. She was lying on her bed, reading her mother's book of poems and literature.

'Could I join you, Katrina?' He asked, edging into the room.

'Of course.' She replied, setting her book down and scooting over to make room for the boy. He sat beside her, placing his candle on the bedside drawer. The room was dimly lit by candlelight.

'Where is Ichabod?' Katrina asked him, not really worried, just curious.

'Last time I saw him, Miss, he was downstairs, sat beside the fire with a book, a pen and the tinest of white dresses I have ever seen.' Young Masbeth said. 'I think he is writing letters to your child.'

Katrina looked to the ceiling and smiled, rubbing her full stomach, the boy couldn't help but stare.

'Can I feel?' He asked timidly, frightened incase Katrina rejected him.

'I thought you would never ask.' She said, sitting up and thrusting herself.

Young Masbeth placed both of his hands on her, slightly scared that the baby wouldn't move for him. Even hate him before he or she was born. He had gained the trust of Ichabod and Katrina, he would be crushed if their first child did not like him.

'Oh! ... I felt it!' He gasped, his face twitching into a large smile. He glanced at Katrina, expecting her to be smiling back. He could see her with eyes closed, her face contorted.

'Katrina?' The boy said, snatching his hands away and easing in closer to her. Katrina let out a deep breath and looked at Young Masbeth, wide eyed.

'I think... something is happening ..' Katrina said, letting out a breath between some words and trying to remain calm. 'Please, find Ichabod, tell him!'

The boy burst out of the room in sheer panic, yelling _'Sir!' 'Constable Crane!' 'Ichabod!'_

Katrina remained in the bedroom, lying back down and hugging herself in a way.

'Oh!' She gasped, her hand instantly shooting out to grasp her stomach.

Ichabod burst into the room, followed by Young Masbeth.

'Katrina!' He said, wide eyed and rushing over to her. He held her close on the bed, stroking her golden hair. 'What is it?' He saw Katrina wince.

' .. I'm hurting.' Katrina said weakly, like a scared child. Ichabod felt his heart start to thud, reality really hitting him.

'Young Masbeth will watch over you as I summon the midwife.' He said, kissing her forehead and giving her a small squeeze in their embrace.

The young boy's eyes widened in panic as he watched Ichabod flee the room, not really knowing what to do. He saw Katrina trying to lift herself from the bed, wincing.

'Katrina! You musn't move yourself, Miss!' He gasped, suddenly rushing over and gently trying to push her back onto the bed. 'Please, stay lay down untill your husband returns.'

Katrina's calm face suddenly started to crumple, she leant her head on Young Masbeth's shoulder.

'Oh. I thought I was so prepared ...' Katrina gasped in pain, tears spilling from her eyes. ' .. I'm so scared.'

Young Masbeth felt genuinly sorry for Katrina, he rested his arm round her shoulders.

'You will do fine.' He said. Moments later, a fair haired lady burst into the room with a small bag, followed by Ichabod.

'The midwife.' Ichabod said, addressing her and rushing back to Katrina's side. 'She was practically at our door.'

'I was actually coming to see if this had happened yet.' The midwife said, laying Katrina down. 'Constable, if you would be so kind as to wait outside with the young man.'

Ichabod looked a little hurt, he glanced at Katrina, who was clearly past arguing with the midwife.

'Come on, then.' He said to the boy, leaving the room.

...

Young Masbeth sat outside beside Ichabod, nerviously playing with his fingers.

'Boy, you look the image of panic.' Ichabod said, panicky himself, his nails bitten and sweat pricking his forehead.

'I have faith in Katrina, its just ...' The boy looked at Ichabod guiltily. 'Nothing happened untill I felt the child, it was only when I placed my hands upon Katrina that she felt pain. I don't think your child likes me.' His voice started to wobble.

Ichabod sighed, putting his arm around the young boy and holding him close.

'You are not to blame, son.' He said quietly. 'It was nature taking its course.'

'Do you think the child will like me?' Young Masbeth said, looking upto Ichabod, blurry eyed. Ichabod paused.

'I have absolutely no doubt.' He said. The boy hugged Ichabod again.

..

Hours passed. Ichabod and Young Masbeth had fallen to slumber. Katrina's moans and yells were muffled through the door.

'Constable Crane!' The midwife opened the door. 'Come quickly!'

Ichabod instantly jerked himself awake, leaping off his seat and fleeing to his wife.

The midwife had changed Katrina's clothes to a cooling nightgown and placed several pillows under her back and head.

'She has been asking for you.' The midwife said.

Ichabod climbed onto the bed leaning his head against Katrina's and holding her hand. Her brow was damp and the hand slippery.

She gasped, arching her back and squeezing Ichabod's hand harder. The midwife gripped Katrina's knees and gently eased her legs apart.

...

Young Masbeth's eyebrows twitched as he began to come from his dreams, it was only when he felt a warm weight being placed in his arms did he fully wake.

He looked down, seeing a dark haired baby with beautiful bright eyes, looking up at him.

The boy's eyes darted the room to see where the baby had come from. He saw Ichabod, supporting the baby's head with his hand and smiling at Young Masbeth.

'I think she likes you.' He said to the boy.

' ... It is a girl..' Young Masbeth said, not quite taking it in.

'Yes. My daughter.' Ichabod said, looking down at her proudly.

'How is Katrina?' He asked.

'She rests.' Ichabod replied, stroking the baby's dark hair, much like his own.

Young Masbeth's mouth spread to a wide smile, lifting the small baby upto his face, breathing in her wonderful baby smell.

'Has she a name, Sir?' The boy asked.

'Yes.' Ichabod said. 'Me and Katrina ... we agreed on Harlow.'

...


	2. Snatched

_Enjoy your moments while you can_

_Dear Stepdaughter,_

_For soon _

_Your world, all that you love_

_Will be mine_

_..._

Ichabod fastened the button on the small, white dress, although it was indeed a fiddly job. He held up Harlow in her pretty dress when he was finished.

'My girl.' He said softly, tenderly planting a single soft kiss on the baby's forehead and holding her against his chest.

Walking through the hallway of his home, Ichabod searched for Katrina. Young Masbeth was still abed.

He finally found her in Harlow's bedroom, along with a cradle that had been shifted out of the way and several pieces of chalk. Edging in a bit more, he watched to see what Katrina was doing.

'The Evil Eye.' Ichabod said with a grin, surprising Katrina who was knelt on the floor, drawing the symbol of protection under the baby's cradle as she had done under Ichabod's bed back at The Hollow.

'It is not that.' She said with smile, as she continued drawing. 'I want her to be safe.'

Ichabod watched until Katrina had finished, still holding Harlow. She rose from the floor and gently took Harlow from her father's arms, holding her close and hearing her soft breathing.

'She resembles you, Ichabod.' Katrina smiled, stroking the baby's dark hair.

'But she has her mother's beautiful eyes.' Ichabod said, kissing Katrina's cheek,

...

Afew nights later. Ichabod and Katrina slept in their room, while Young Masbeth offered to share a room with baby Harlow directly next door.

_Somebody had entered the Crane household._

_Somebody ... most unwelcome._

_Wearing a dark, hooded cloak._

They slowly crept up the stairs, following the sound of the houses' occupants breathing softly in their sleep.

_'Where are you ... ?' _The person whispered ever so softly, easing open a door, seeing a young boy asleep in a bed, and a small baby sleeping in a cradle.

'Ah.' The person said, creeping over to the crib and lifting the baby out gently, wrapping Harlow in their cloak and holding her close.

_'Come now. We shall leave.'_ The person said to the sleeping Harlow, almost a whisper. They crept past Young Masbeth, past Ichabod and Katrina's room, down the stairs and to the front entrance.

Before leaving the Crane household completely, the person pulled down their dark hood with their remaining hand. Revealing themselves as Lady Mary Von Tassel.

...

_'SIR! COME QUICKLY!'_ Young Masbeth shrieked as he discovered the empty cradle the following morning. Moments later, Ichabod burst into the room.

'Young Masbeth?! What on earth is ...' Ichabod started, then saw the empty cradle. 'My daughter! Where is my daughter?!'

'I do not know, Sir! I woke up and she was not in her cradle!' The boy sobbed, bursting into tears.

Katrina stood in the doorway, eyes wide with horror.

_'My baby!... '_ Katrina shrieked suddenly, collapsing to the floor with hysterical sobs.

'It is my fault! Why was I not watching over her?!' Young Masbeth howled.

Ichabod was frozen on the spot, silently staring at the empty cradle. He started to creep towards it slowly, and flung the small white sheet from it, seeing only emptiness.

_'No!'_ He cried, collapsing to the floor, burying his head in his hands.

..


	3. A hair

_The horse driven carriage rode up to the large residence. The driver stepped upto the carriage door and opened it for the occupant to step out._

_Mary Van Tassel stepped out, cradling the baby in her arms and gazing up at the house, previously of her late husband. She gazed down at Harlow's face, delicatly stroking her cheek with her thumb._

_'You look so much like your mother...' She said quietly, sighing, then looking at the mop of thick, dark hair. Her expression became one of slight surprise. 'Aahh.. so The Constable is your father..'_

_Mary began to approach the house. The baby looked up at her, blinking once or twice with bright eyes._

_'Such a well behaved baby.' Mary smiled. 'I'm your mother now ...'_

...

Ichabod threw as much of his equipment as he could into his suitcase, unknowing that he was being watched.

'Where are you going ...?' Young Masbeth said timidly, taking a step forward.

'I cannot sit here and do nothing.' He said, turning his head. ''I am going out to find her.'

Young Masbeth lingered for a moment, lowering his head.

'You must hate me.' The boy said. Ichabod turned his head around yet again.

'What?' He asked with a question.

'The intruder made off with Harlow, and I slept through it. I was in the _same room!_' He said, his face crumpling and a tear sliding down his cheeks. Ichabod sighed, standing up and placing his hand's on Young Masbeth's shoulders.

'It wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself.' He said, trying to sound firm but his eyes began to water, wanting to cry for his daughter. Wanting to hold her. Wanting to breath in her wonderful, warm baby smell.

'I am coming with you.' Young Masbeth said, picking up the nearest piece of equipment near him and pushing it into Ichabod's suitcase. Ichabod didn't argue with him.

As the boy bent to pick up another strange looking contraption, he found something on the floor, wispy and fair.

'Sir, I have found something..' He said, picking it up and offering it to Ichabod.

'This is a hair.' Ichabod said, holding it to his face and examining it. Blonde. 'This is not Katrina's, her hair is golden yet this hair is pale, almost white.'

He quickly dug into his bag, pulling out a strange looking microscope of his own design and placing the hair under it.

'This hair is dried up, as if it were a plant starved of sunlight.' He mumbled, peering into the microscope. 'Strange..'

'What is it?' Young Masbeth piped up.

'This hair has traces of bark... and blood.' He said, looking up from the microscope to the boy, eyed wide. He swallowed. 'Blood from a variety of people.'

The boy froze.

'Like that of the Tree of the Dead...' He said, practically whispering.

'My thoughts exactly.' Ichabod replied, standing upright and staring back down at the hair.

'Pack your clothes, boy.' He said, looking back at Young Masbeth. 'We are returning to Sleepy Hollow.'

...


	4. Letters

'It seems so wrong to leave.' Ichabod said. Katrina was straightening out his jacket, tweaking it here and there. 'But I must do something.'

Young Masbeth hobbled past them, lugging several cases and throwing them into the carriage.

'I only wish you'd let me come with you.' Katrina muttered, looking up at him.

'I cannot have you in harms way.' Ichabod replied.

'What harm is there?' She snapped suddenly. 'Sleepy Hollow is ridden of it's danger!'

Ichabod cupped her face with his hands.

'Emotional danger, my love.' He said softly. 'Like you just demonstrated.'

He released her.

'Also, someone may notify us of news. At least here I can guarentee you safe.'

Young Masbeth tugged Ichabod's coat from behind.

'The carriage is loaded, Sir. We're ready to go.' He said. Ichabod turned to him as he spoke, then back to Katrina.

'I'll bring her home.' He muttered, easing in slowly to Katrina's face. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly._ 'I love you.'_

Ichabod stroked her face one last time, then tore himself away and got into the carriage.

Young Masbeth threw his arms around Katrina, hugging her.

'He's a man of his word, Miss.' He said.

'I know.' Katrina said, patting the boy's head. 'You look after him, son.'

Young Masbeth released her, then nodded to Katrina before following Ichabod into the carriage.

As they road off, Katrina waved to them and shouted, 'I love you!' to Ichabod. When they had dissapiered into the distance, Katrina bit her lower lip and strode back into the home. It seemed so, so empty and quiet.

On the table, there was a large white bouquet of white lillies. She had bought them the morning after Harlow was born and had tended to them ever since. Keeping them alive and healthy.

In Harlow's bedroom was no easier. Katrina knew she probably couldnt handle being in there right now, but she found herself in there anyway.

Katrina picked up the small white dress Ichabod had bought for Harlow merely days before she was born, he loved to see it on her. She lifted it to her face and breathed in her scent, and for one magical moment thought she was holding the baby in her hands.

She placed the dress back down, but saw something as she did so. Under the dress, were letters. Katrina gingerly picked them up, reading the first.

_'It has been 9 wonderful months since I found out I was to be a father and I am eagerly awaiting meeting you every day. I wonder what you will look like, but I know you will be beautiful like your mother. Every day that passes without you teases me so. Young Masbeth will take a shine to you I'm sure, we all want to see you so much.'_

_All my love,_

_Your father._

Katrina closed her eyes, feeling her eyes fill with tears. She remember Young Masbeth said he had written letters to the baby, but she didn't really think anything of it.

She picked up another.

_'You were born today._

_You are so beautiful, I am so proud. You so look like your mother yet you have dark hair like me. When I first held you in my arms I could have burst out crying, holding you forever and never letting go. When your mother rested I took you to meet Young Masbeth, he was so worried you didn't like him but I know you'll come to be good friends with him as you grow together.'_

A tear finally escpaed Katrina's eye. She remembered just after Harlow was born ...

...

_'It's a girl! A little girl!' The midwife cried, instantly taking the new baby and rushing off to the other side of the room and grabbing her bag, checking the baby over._

_Katrina and Ichabod watched her anxiously, squeezing each other's hands. Katrina's brow was damp with sweat, she leant back on the pillow and took several breaths, while Ichabod's brow furrowed with worry._

_'Is.. is she alright?!' Ichabod said, his voice strained. The baby should be crying._

_Suddenly there was a sharp slap sound, then the squeal of a baby crying._

_Katrina's head instantly shot up. The midwife bundled the baby girl in a white blanket and brought her over, passing her to Katrina with a smile._

_'Oh... Ichabod look at her! She's so beautiful!' She cried, tears spilling, nuzzling her cheek with the baby's cheek. Feeling a surge of motherly love. The child kept crying. 'Oh! I welcome the sound!'_

_Ichabod just watched with his mouth open, stay lay next to Katrina with his arm around her._

_'Hold her.' Katrina said, smiling brightly at him and lifting the bundle._

_Ichabod swallowed, breathing deeply. He gingerly took the child from Katrina's arms, sitting up and cradling her. The baby girl's cries faded to quiet gurgles._

_'In all my life ...' Ichabod said softly, stroking the child's cheek softly with his fingers. ' .. I have never seen something so magnificent.'_

_He turned to Katrina._

_'You're magnificent Katrina... you've made me just.. so happy.' He said, then looking back down to the baby, still stroking her cheek._

_Her fingers twitched, slightly brushing Ichabod's fingers. __Ichabod kept stroking until she fell asleep._

_-_

Katrina shuffled through the letters, sniffing and blinking back tears. All were written in black ink, but upon several more shuffles, she noticed one written in red ink.

She picked it up and read it, curious.

_'Turn around.'_

Katrina blinked, her brow furrowing. She felt herself slowly turning and glancing behind herself anxiously.

'Dear stepdaughter ...' A familiar voice sneered. Stepping out from the shadows of the room, cradling a sleeping baby. '.. How nice to see you.'

Katrina froze, her eyes wide, but then her eyes fixed upon Harlow.

'Give me my daughter.' She snarled, taking a step towards her. Mary threw her head back and laughed.

'Oh, my dear! You are mistaken, she's my daughter now.' She smiled. Harlow woke up and started crying. Katrina's face crumpled.

_'She needs me! Give me her, please!'_ She shrieked. Mary grabbed her by the hair with her remaining arm, the other cradling Harlow, and thrust Katrina to the ground. She knelt down on one knee carefully, her face right next to a squirming Katrina's ear.

'You _WILL_ pay!' She growled down her ear. 'And your idiot husband!'

'Ichabod will stop you!' Katrina shrieked, trying to pul Mary from her hair.

'Hahaha!! Oh.. my dear. You do amuse me. The Constable is on a wild goose chase.' She said, smiling sweetly.

Yanking at Katrina's hair, Mary pulled her up and dragged her out of the house and threw her into a carriage. Slamming the door.

'I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! YOU _WILL_ GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!' Katrina shrieked from the inside, banging on the walls.

Mary climbed to the front, next to the carriage driver. Katrina's shrieks merely muffles.

'Go.' Mary said bluntly, rocking Harlow back to sleep.

-


	5. The Everest Inn

_The carriage thudded and rocked. Katrina kept thumping and shrieking at the walls of the inner carriage until she grew tired. Eventually, and completely unintentionally, she fell asleep. Dried tears making strands of her hair stick to her face._

_After what seemed to be forever, the carriage door opened. Mary peered round the carriage door at the sleeping Katrina, Harlow in arms._

_'Aww. What do you think? Should we wake her?' Mary uttered to the baby. 'No? I didn't think so.'_

_She turned on her heel with a smirk and glanced at the coachman._

_'Carry her into the house. **Do not** wake her.' She said sternly, looking up at her late husband's house._

_-_

After about two days carriage journey, Ichabod and Young Masbeth pulled up just on the entrance to the village of Sleepy Hollow.

'It feels so strange to be here again.' Young Masbeth muttered quietly as he pulled some of the luggage out of the back of the carriage.

'Yes .. it does.' Ichabod replied, taking the remainder of the luggage and walking along the familiar path, looking around at the grey, dead buildings. The village seemed emptier then the last time they were there. Perhaps the Headless Horseman scared away a good amount of Sleepy Hollow's occupants.

They kept trudging through the dreary town, until they came across a building.

'It is the old Inn.' Young Masbeth said on seeing it. 'Their charges are next to nothing, Sir.'

Ichabod nodded.

'Then it is here we shall stay, Young Masbeth.' He said, easing the door open with one arm and glancing around the room. It wasn't much. A fireplace with a table, several chairs and a large staircase.

A pretty young girl with dark, flowing hair walked into the room, she was carrying an empty glass.

'Oh! Are you here to stay?' She asked, eyeing their luggage.

'Well ...' Ichabod started, he was interrupted by a large lady bustling into the room and hurrying over to Young Masbeth.

'Oh, well isn't he the sweetest thing! Is he your son?' She said to Ichabod, not expecting an answer. She pinched Young Masbeth's cheeks. 'You look hungry, sonny. Just follow Anna over there, she looks like shes heading for the kitchen anyway. Just drop your bags, there's a good lad.'

Young Masbeth looked at Ichabod awkwardly but dropped his bags obidiently. Ichabod just nodded once firmly. The girl referred to as Anna glided to the next room and Young Masbeth followed as he was told.

'Right then, sir! Let's get you checked in!' She said cheerfully, not bothering to ask if Ichabod actually _was _there to stay.

The large lady hurried behind a wooden counter and pulled out a large, dusty book accompanied by a feather pen and ink well.

'I'm Mrs. Everest. That was my daughter, Anna. Got me a son and husband running around here somewhere too.' She babbled cheerfully, tapping an empty space on the book. Ichabod gingerly took old of the feather pen and dipped it lightly in the ink well. Mrs. Everest watched as he signed his name in the book.

'Ooo.. Ichabod is your name then eh, Constable? I love quirky names like that, I do. I got lumbered with Mary-Anne. Hardly exciting, is it?' She babbled as if Ichabod were a close friend. 'Just you and the lad then, eh?'

'Yes.' Ichabod replied meekly, taking a handful of coins and dropping them into Mrs. Everest's palm.

'That's you sorted for a few days now, Constable. I'll just give my husband a shout, he'll give you a hand with those bags.' She grinned, then threw her head back and cupped her hands around her mouth.

_**'SAWYEEERRRR!!'**_ She bellowed. Her voice ringing in Ichabod's ears, he flinched. Before long an equally as large man in a slobbish attire stormed into the room.

'What is it, Mary-Anne?!' He said, scratching the back of his head. 'Oh, bloody hell! A customer! Haven't seen one of those in a while!' He said, his face breaking into a grin.

'Give him Constable Crane a hand with his bags there, Sawyer.' Mrs. Everest said, nodding to the luggage. 'Take him to his room.'

'Righto.' He said happily, taking most of the bags in his burly arms and starting up the stairs. Ichabod took the few bags left and followed him up.

'So, Constable. How long you here for?' Mr Everest piped up cheerily, attempting a conversation.

'I don't know.' Ichabod replied, keeping his head low. Mr Everest simply nodded. They arrived at the top of the stairs and Mr Everest opened the nearest door to reveal an averge sized room with two single beds, chest of drawers at the end of each bed, one bedside table, a window, wash basin and a lantern.

'Dinner's in about an hour, Constable. Come join us downstairs.' He said warmly, patting Ichabod's shoulder and starting back down the stairs.

-

An hour later, Ichabod had unpacked his and Young Masbeth's clothes. He started down the stairs and wondered for a few minutes, eventually finding a room with a large table occupied by Young Masbeth and the Everest family.

'Oh, there you are Constable! Take a seat next to the boy.' Mrs. Everest said cheerfully, lowering a large plate with a roasted chicken placed upon it. Ichabod nodded to her.

'Where did you vanish to?' He asked Young Masbeth as he sat next to him.

'Anna was showing me around, Sir. She let me pick at the chicken.' He said happily. Anna grinned happily. Mrs. Everest handed a plate of chicken with some potatoes to a lad sat next to her.

'Pass that around, Sage. There you go.' She said happily, and kept on passing chicken plates around until everyone had one. Eventually, she sat down herself.

'So, Constable. Where are you from?' Mrs. Everest asked, tucking into her dinner.

'New York.' Ichabod replied quietly, poking at his chicken with his fork.

'Ohh, I've never been there. I've heard it's such a nice place though.' She smiled happily. 'Though, my Anna went there once on her travels. She likes to get around, does my Anna. I'm so proud.'

Mrs. Everest smiled at Anna, then reached forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Ichabod snapped his eyes shut. This stung. Seeing Mrs. Everest with Anna reminded him so much of Harlow.

'Something wrong, Constable?' Mr. Everest asked, talking with his mouth full.

'No .. I.. I'm sorry, I must leave the table.' He said quickly, lifting himself from his chair and leaving the room.

'But you haven't eaten!' Mrs. Everest called. It was too late, the thud of the stairs could be heard. Young Masbeth instantly stood to go to him, but Mrs. Everest motioned for him to sit.

'Sit down, sonny. If there's an incident in my Inn, I'll sort it.' She smiled to him and stood from the table herself.

Ichabod slammed the room door and collapsed to his knees. He hammered at the floor with his fists as tears flowed.

_'What am I doing?! I should be out there, looking for her!' _He cried, breathing heavily.

Mrs. Everest peered her head around the door.

'Just me Constable.. Is something the.. Oh my!' She gasped on seeing Ichabod knelt on the floor, pounding at the floor. She knelt next to him.

'Take it easy on my floorboards, dear!' She said, trying to keep it light. 'What's the matter?'

Ichabod took several deep breaths, then turned his head to Mrs. Everest.

'My baby daughter was stolen from me a few days ago ... I came here to find her.' He sniffed, thumbing under his eyes. 'Just .. seeing you with _your_ daughter downstairs, it was a bit too much.'

Mrs. Everest looked shocked for a moment, then patted his shoulder.

'Oh, love. That's terrible!' She said softly, still patting Ichabod's shoulder. 'And there was me being my silly, cheerful self. I'm sure your little girl is fine.'

'I want her _home_.' Ichabod cried, putting great emphasis on the word _home. _Mrs. Everest bit her lower lip in thought.

'Tell you what, love. Get a good night's sleep, a hearty breakfast under your belt and I'll come with you and the boy tommorow to help look for her. I know the town of Sleepy Hollow like the back of my hand.' She smiled.

Ichabod didn't think it would be worth mentioning he had been to Sleepy Hollow before, and Young Masbeth had lived there previously. He was just gratefuly for the help.

'Thank you.' He said meekly. Mrs. Everest stood up and dusted herself off.

'Your welcome, dear.' She said. 'I'll get Sage to bring your dinner up to your room.'

-


	6. Western woods

_Katrina's eyelashes fluttered, she tossed her head side to side as she woke._

_When she opened her eyes, she was in a familiar room. It had soft coloured bedcovers and pale curtains, her old bedroom when she lived with her father in Sleepy Hollow. Katrina instantly sat up, wilding looking around the room and rushing to the window. She pulled the curtains apart to reveal the familiar view of the streets of Sleepy Hollow behind the glass._

_She turned, confused for a moment. Then the events of the last few days came to her._

_'MARY!' She screamed, rushing to the door and tugging at the handle violently. The door was locked. _

_'MARY, I KNOW YOUR HERE! GIVE ME HARLOW! **I** AM HER **MOTHER**!'_

_Katrina heard the sound of a key in the door and took a step back, not knowing what to expect. When the door, she saw Mary, empty armed and clasping her palms together, looking at Katrina with a gentle smile._

_'My dear, I thought you'd be happy in your own room.'_

_'This is not my room anymore. I live in New York with my **husband, **Ichabod and **daughter,** Harlow. Give me her, Mary!'_

_Mary looked at Katrina pitifully._

_'You are mistaken. She's **my** daughter now.' She grinned wickidly. 'And her name is not Harlow. Her name is Marianne, in honour of myself.'_

_'You have no honour to your name.' Katrina snarled. 'You robbed me of my father and now your trying to steal **my** baby from me. Ichabod is coming to Sleepy Hollow, he will find me and you will be finished.'_

_Mary folded her arms, maintaining the wicked smirk._

_'Do you honestly think I wish to remain in my late husband's house?' She threw back her head and cackled wildly, then sighed. 'Oooh .. No, my dear. This is just a temporary settlement. You see, I managed to escape from the Hessian by some miricle and as long as I am out here, he will come looking for me, pining for companionship. What I plan to do is take you up to the Western Woods and offer you to him. He'll snap you up, pretty little thing like you. Then I elope with little Marianne and live happily ever after.'_

_Katrina felt herself seethe with rage. She lurched forward, attempting to get past Mary and out the bedroom door. Mary whipped out her hand and gripped Katrina hard by her hair and pulled her back into the room, throwing her back onto the bed._

_'Don't be that way.' She smirked, walking to the door. 'If you be a good little girl, I'll let you see Marianne one last time.'_

_-_

The sun rose above Sleepy Hollow, although dimly lighting the dreary village.

Ichabod had been awake since before sunrise, dressed and eager to get out there. Though, he decided to wait for Young Masbeth to wake up.

He looked out of the window.

_My little girl .. she could be anywhere .. crying for me in the hands of a mad person ... _He thought, his face endowed with sadness as he gazed. A few minutes passed. Ichabod didn't blink once he was that deep in thought.

' .. Mmm ... Sir? .. I didn't oversleep, did I?!' Young Masbeth cried on waking up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and looking to Ichabod in horror.

'No .. it just seemed cruel to wake you. I was just waiting.' Ichabod replied quietly, still gazing out the window.

Thuds could be heard coming up the stairs, they stopped and the squeaks of the landing floor boards got louder and louder.

'Boys! Just me!' Mrs. Everest said, knocking at first then let herself in.

'Ah, rise and shine! Come on then, lets get you fed Constable while the laddie gets himself dressed!' She said brightly, motioning for Ichabod to follow her out the room. He quietly followed her downstairs and into the kitchen, taking a seat beside Anna, who was sipping at cup of tea.

Mrs. Everest poured some sloppy substance into a bowl and served it up to Ichabod, throwing a wooden spoon in it and rushing away. Ichabod looked at it questionably.

'Cornmeal mush.' Anna leaned over and whispered to him. 'Mother's old favourite. It's quite harmless.'

'I dare say.' He replied quietly, prodding at it with his spoon. Mrs. Everest rushed back.

'Now Constable, I want you to know I'm going to do everything in my power to return your daughter to you! How old is she? 9 .. 10?'

'5 weeks.' Ichabod replied meekly. Mrs. Everest stood, stunned.

**_'Bloody hell!_** She's just a baby!' She cried. '_Why_ the bloody hell are we still here?!'

She yanked Ichabod by the sleeve and dragged him out of the Inn, yelling Young Masbeth down on the way. The boy ran downstairs within seconds and followed them out.

'Now, wait here. Just fetching my horse.' Mrs. Everest said, rushing out behind the building.

'Where are we going?' Young Masbeth asked Ichabod, fiddling with is cuff. Ichabod looked down at him.

'The Western woods.' He said. 'But first, we need _our _horses.'

Ichabod walked over to their carriage, Young Masbeth following. He untied two horses, handing the ropes of one to Young Masbeth.

'Alright, Gunpowder. We're off again.' He muttered to his coal black horse as he mounted it, grasping the reins tightly.

Mrs. Everest returned after a minute or so, riding a pale horse.

'To the woods!' Ichabod piped up, snapping Gunpowder's reins. It quickly paced forward.

'The _Western_ woods?!' Mrs. Everest cried, but following anyway. 'Why on earth would your baby be there, Constable?!'

Ichabod stopped his horse, looking over his shoulder to speak to her.

'I hope to God she isn't there, I'd rather she were anywhere but there.' He said bluntly. 'But ... I have a feeling it's a good start or clues.'

He snapped the reins again, the horse taking off faster.

'Wait!' Young Masbeth and Mrs. Everest cried in unison, taking after him.

Ichabod kept going though, he had to. He needed to get into the woods, find the tree ...

_'Yah!!_' He cried to his horse, snapping one more at the reins. Causing the horse to break into a run.

'Sir! You are going to fast!' Young Masbeth cried, trying to will his smaller horse faster. Mrs. Everest's horse caught up quickly, riding alongside Gunpowder.

'Constable!' She snapped, reaching over with one arm and snatching Gunpowder's reins from Ichabod's hands.

Ichabod threw his head back, gasping from breath. Damp with sweat.

'Now!' Mrs. Everest said firmly, pulling the reins and making the horse slow. 'I know you need to find your daughter! I'd be the same if it was my Anne, but you need to calm down, slow down and work together!'

Ichabod lowered his head, as if sulking. He looked at Mrs. Everest through his dark hair, his eyes bleared with tears.

_'I need to find her_.' He said quietly.

'I know .. and we will.' She replied, handing him the reins back. Ichabod flexed his fingers and gingerly took the reins back. Mrs. Everest caught sight of his palm. Of the markings on his hands.

She was curious, certainly, but she decided not to inquire. Yet.

'Come on.' She said, takng lead.

_-_

_It must have been midday by now. Katrina had been sobbing on her bedroom floor all morning._

_Now, she was sat on her bed. Holding one of her mother's books in her hand, trailing her finger across it._

_'Mother .. tell me what to do.' She breathed, setting the book down next to her and standing._

_Her ears pricked. She could hear the sound of a baby crying. **Her** baby._

_She instantly stood and ran to the door, pressing herself against it and listening intently._

_'I must see her ...' She said to herself, looking around the room for something to help. Anything._

_Katrina eyed the jewelry box her mother had given her in Swadlington. Snatching it off the shelf, she eased it open. She fumbled through the various items. _

_Ribbons, necklaces, rings ... hair pins._

_'Ah!' She gasped, plucking one up and heading for the door. She eased it into the keyhole, wriggling and pushing it, until, at last, after afew minutes, there was a click and the door opened._

_Katrina peered out the door, turning her head left and right. No sign of Mary._

_She snuck down the corridor, following the sound of her daughter's cries. Getting increasingly louder as passed each door, until she reached her father's bedroom._

_There on the pale sheets of the half stripped bed, lay Harlow. She was wailing and kicking her small legs. A dark bonnet had been tied over her near black hair and she was wearing a black frilled dress. So different to the pale dress she was wearing._

_'Oh, my little girl!' Katrina cried passionatly, plucking her up from the bed. Covering her forehead with kisses and holding her close._

_Harlow's cries became soft gurgles, reaching her little arms upwards as if trying to touch her mother's face. Katrina undid the bonnet and slipped it off the baby's head, throwing it to the floor._

_'How dare she hide your beautiful hair.' Katrina uttered, caressing her dark waves. 'I'm so proud you have a thick head of dark hair like your dear father.'_

_She let out a breath, so relieved to be holding Harlow again. Katrina lowered her head, her face brushing Harlow's warm cheek._

_'Come on, darling. We're getting out of here.' She uttered softly._

_-_


	7. The cat with smouldering eyes

Deep within the run down once home, lay a deceased black cat with one white paw infront of a sooty fireplace. It's fur still intact and flesh even warm, it hadn't been dead long. The fireplace before it was tall and looming, long since abandoned along with the home.

There was a twinkle within in the ash, a glimmer. It leaked like liquid lead from the soot and slowly slid along the floor, toward the dead feline. It slid along, finally reaching the body of the animal and seeping underneith, the fur soaking up this strange, supernatural substance like a sponge would water. The cat's fur blew like a breeze had hit it, though there was no such wind picking up. After a moment or so,the cat's eyes opened. Not green slits like earlier, but dark, smouldering eyes.

The cat stood up on all fours and darted off into the distance.

* * *

'We are here.'

Ichabod pulled on Gunpowder's reins to halt him, which he did obidiently and he leapt off him. He cast his eyes upward, there it stood in all its horrifc splendor. The Tree of the Dead. The gateway to Hell.

Young Masbeth stood beside him, swallowing with nerves. He didn't want to think about what could leap out of the tree at any moment, and so he continued to stare as Mrs. Everest walked up behind them pulling her horse along.

'Boys, you don't want to be here!' She snapped, but in a hush whisper. 'We shouldn't be here in the woods full stop. Why would your daughter be here, constable?'

'Because of this.' Ichabod reached into his dark longcoat and pulled out the single, long hair he had found in Harlow's bedroom the night she vanished. 'Blood and bark, all signs point to this tree.'

'Blood and bark? What you jabbering on about?' Mrs. Everest scoffed, flabberghasted. Ichabod rolled his eyes at her and pointed to the tree with one finger.

'This tree .. has a history with both me and the boy. And I am not saying another word on it, Mrs. Everest.' He said firmly, not wanting to upset Young Masbeth. Their second to last visit to the tree had resulted in the poor lad suffering emotional trauma and crying into Katrina's shoulder as he saw the severed head of his dead father, along with the head of others.

'Your bag, sir.' Young Masbeth piped up, handing Ichabod his 'goody bag' full of bits and pieces and Ichabod receiving it gratefully, snapping it open. He pulled out his famous goggle harnass, strapping it round his head and adjusting the lense slightly. Mrs. Everest looked at him questionably, but stayed silent.

Ichabod knelt on one knee and examined the tree's base, lightly brushing the soil with his finger tips. He leant in a little bit closer, tweaking at the lense yet again.

'The soil here .. it is loose and unearthed.' He uttered though loudly, turning his head round to face the two. 'The gateway, it has recently been opened.'

Young Masbeth gasped loudly, raising his hand to his mouth and shaking with fear.

'I'm sorry, Constable, but do you mind telling me what on earth your talking about?' Mrs. Everest piped up, hands on her hips and looking quite confused. Before he could answer, Ichabod squinted up at one of the tree branches. There was something hanging just off the tip. Normally, he wouldn't bother with it, but there was something about this brightly coloured whatever.

'Young Masbeth, come here a moment.' He said to the boy to which he responded by obidiently walking upto him.

'Yes, sir?'

'Stand on my shoulders and reach for whatever that is, see there? Hanging off the branch.' He said, kneeling down on both knees as Masbeth stepped one foot onto Ichabod's shoulder, leaning on the tree bark for support, then stepping the remaining foot on Ichabod's other shoulder. Ichabod slowly stood, holding onto Young Masbeth's ankles for somewhat support.

The boy reached up, brushing the object with his fingers.

'I can't reach!' He cried, strain in his voice.

'Keep trying!' Ichabod egged on.

'If he can't reach it, constable, he can't reach it!' Mrs. Everest attempted to interject. Young Masbeth even resorted to tip-toeing, he nearly had it in his grasp .. when he fell forward. He and Ichabod crashed to to ground. Their hair and clothes now messed and strewn with soiled leaves.

' ... I got it!' Young Masbeth muffled triumphantly into a face full of leaves, holding up the object.

'Good work, son.' Ichabod said, quickly getting up and plucking the boy up onto his feet by his arm. Young Masbeth looked down at the object in his hand, and his blood suddenly ran cold. It was a white lace bootie, belonging to a baby.

'What was it ..?' Ichabod asked curiously as Masbeth had turned his back. The boy slowly turned and held up the garment.

'It is an item of clothing, sir.' He said meekly, though it was obviously who it belonged to. Ichabod gingerly took hold of it for himself, lightly rubbing at the tiny garment with his thumb.

'It is my daughter's.' He said, feeling and sounding numb.

Did the horseman have his daughter?

* * *

_Katrina hurried along the corridor, baby in her grasp. But what now? She could steal the carriage and ride back to New York .. no! She couldn't do that ... Ichabod was in Sleepy Hollow too. She needed to warn him .._

_'You can try.' An evil voice rang from somewhere behing her. Katrina slowly turned, seeing Mary. Standing just down the corridor, smiling sweetly. She quickly ran for the front door. Locked. Harlow began to cry in her arms._

_'Shh .. don't cry, shh.' Katrina tried to quickly soothe her whilst at the same time trying to contemplate what she was going to do next, as Mary slowly walked over to her step by step._

_'Silly girl You made poor little Marianne cry.' She said as if dismissing a child._

_'Her name is not Marianne! And YOU are not her mother!' Katrina snapped, ready to just about do anything to silence Mary, even if it meant trying to dodge past her and leap out of the window. Mary just casually walked over, until she was a mere ruler's length away from her, she lifted a hand and lightly caressed Harlow's dark hair._

_'She is beautiful, isn't she my dear?' Mary said sweetly. 'Such a pretty face, and bright eyes too! I have this pretty little dress, you know. It was mine when I was a little girl, oh won't she look just darling in it?'_

_Katrina stepped back, her back leaning up against the door._

_'You are insane.'_

_'Well, dear stepdaughter. If you'd have lost what I lost, you'd be insane too.' Mary laughed, throwing her head back manically. 'But, no. Enough of this idiocy.'_

_Mary took out a thick club she had been hiding behind her back and soundly clubbed Katrina across the head with it, knocking her out and scooping Harlow from her mother's grasp. Katrina fell to the floor helplessly._

_'Well then, little Marianne. Let's let Katrina rest here for a while, she won't be going anywhere anytime door, will she? No.' She cooed in a high pitched voice, carrying Harlow back down the corridor and dissappearing round a corner._

_Katrina lay, silent on the wooden flooring. Her hair sprawled over her bruised face. Her breathing was slight but she was very much unconcious. Little pitter patters became apparent at the end of the corridor. Scampering down the hallway, was the black cat with the white paw. Dangling from it's mouth was a stringed object, twined into a disc with a cardinal on one side, the other an empty cage._

_The cat bowed its head to Katrina and dropped the disc spinner next to her hand. It leant in and gently lapped at her face to try and wake her up._


	8. The old Van Tassel place

'It's your daughters'?' Mrs. Everest chimed in, stepping over and glancing over Ichabod's shoulder at the tiny bootie. 'How can you tell?'

'Because my wife bought it for her.' He replied bluntly, letting his look linger for a moment then tucked the garment into his black waistcoat.

'Your _wif_e?' The woman slightly stressed the word, having not even thought about the constable's other half. How she must be feeling, the stress she must be going through. She knew herself a mother's crave for her baby, and how she would feel if her Anne had been taken. Ichabod had failed to even give a grunt of acknowledgment. He just stared at the ground, silent and blank.

'Yes, miss Katrina.' Young Masbeth added to break the silence. 'Fair, kind and beautiful.'

Ichabod broke his silence with a quiet sigh. Raising his hand and lightly turning the wedding on his finger as he thought of his Katrina. Yes, she was everything Young Masbeth said she was, and so much more to him. She was mysterious, romantic and a protector.

'Yes.' He sighed, barely a whisper. Then looking up, the goggles still strapped to his head. 'This tree is our clue. Either it will lead us to another, or something I cannot even bear to think about has taken place.'

After witnessing what had happened to Lady Van Tassel on his last visit to the Tree of the Dead, her having been dragged to Hell by a murdering ghost .. he wouldn't be able to bear if something simular had happened to Harlow. He had disturbing images in his head as of now.

He carefully trod upto the tree, his fingertips brushing the haggled and chopped up bark from where he had savaged it with an axe. The blood dry on the leaves. But wait ... blood, that far? Any blood he had spewed from the tree either ended up on the bark or on himself. It wasn't possible for the blood near his feet to have been sprayed by him. He took a step back and glared at the various smuded leaves through his goggles.

'Sir, what is it? Young Masbeth questioned, watching Ichabod examine the tree and go silent.

'My bag!' He snapped instantly, turning round and extending his hand for it. Young Masbeth quickly ran upto him and handed him his dark bag which Ichabod quickly opened and rummaged through.

'What you after, constable?' Mrs. Everest followed the boy, her eyes darting upto the looming tree every now and then as Ichabod produced a rather biggish sized bottle containing a blue powdered substance.

'I am testing for haemoglobin.' He answered as he pulled off the cork, looking at the woman and seeing her lost expression. He rolled his eyes and sighed at her.

'Red blood cells contain haemoglobin. To keep it simple for you, Mrs. Everest, I am finding blood.'

'But .. we can clearly see the blood, constable? Why do you need to test for it is it is already there?' She asked. This earnt another unamused roll of the eyes from Ichabod.

'Do the people of this village use their _brains_ at any point at all?' He snapped impatiently, Mrs. Everest looking as though she were about to interject with a defensive argument but Ichabod quickly cutting her off. 'There may be traces of blood we are not seeing and we may use to find our next clue.'

He held up the bottle.

'_This_, detects the haemoglobin.'

Ichabod then tilted the bottle over the more obvious blood stains on the leaves, the blue powdered substance spraying out and fizzing as it hit the leaves, the steam coming off it floating up into the air. He backed away slowly, tapping at the bottle with his finger and as the blue substance spilled, more steam rose up from the leaves. Now came the leaves with no blood sighting at all, but still they fizzed and steamed as Ichabod poured. He was definatley going in the right direction. He kept backing away and tipping a few more steps, then turned around and looked down the path he seemed to be heading down. It lead back to the village it seemed ...

'Follow the trail!' Ichabod cried abruptly, breaking into a run as he kept spraying the blue substance and following the steaming leaves.

Mrs. Everest leapt on her horse and followed after him. Young Masbeth grasped the reins of both his horse, and Gunpowder and ran between both of them after the two.

* * *

_'Hmmm ...?' Katrina slowly came to as she felt a rough, thin tongue licking at her face. She blinked several times and looked up through her hair, seeing a black cat, with very friendly eyes. The cat ceased and took a step back, sitting patiently on the floor before the cardinal spinning disc. She furrowed her brow at the feline, looking a little confused then her eyes fell down at the object it had brought for her. Looking questionably at the cat, she only received a tilt of its' dark head and a slight tip forward, as if encouraging her to pick the cardinal-cage toy up._

_Katrina received the hint the smart feline was sending her, picking it up gingerly by the string and twirling it lightly between her fingers as Ichabod had shown her._

_' .. Did Ichabod send you for me?' She whispered to the cat, but received no pleasable answer just a blink of the eyes. The cat then stood on all fours and started stepping toward the door, tapping at the wooden framing with its' one white paw._

_'That won't do anything, it is locked ... ' Katrina whispered, not even knowing why she was talking to the cat. But suddenly, with a final tap of the paw, the front door gently eased open. Katrina rose to her feet, awestruck. She even accidently let the cardinal-cage disc slip from her fingers and flutter to the floor._

_The cat turned its head to look at Katrina and cocked its head. It then picked up the stringed toy in its teeth and darted off the opposite direction into the house. Katrina looked back at the cat that had now turned the corner and vanished from her sight, wonderng to follow after it, but then she looked at the slightly open front door._

_'I must find Ichabod ... ' She breathed to herself, wanting desperatly to run back in and fetch Harlow back but knew it would be fruitless as she would only end up running back into the Lady. So, with a heavy breath, she quickly rushed out of the front door and into the village square, looking round wildly then darting off in the first given direction._

_

* * *

_

Harlow squirmed in the Lady's arms, wanting her mother.

_'Stop that squirming, my dear. Goodness, your a stubborn little thing aren't you?' Mary cooed in a bright voice, though she felt a little irritated. Why couldn't the baby just accept** her** as her mother now? Right on cue, the little girl opened her mouth and started bawling._

_'Shhh! Hush now!' Mary said, rocking Harlow this way and that in an attempt to soothe. Unforunatly, the baby just arched her back and screamed harder. The Lady let out an aggrivated sigh and realised that she'd probably need Katrina to soothe the baby, if only temporarily. Obviously Harlow wasn't going cold turkey, she'd have to be weened onto a new mother._

_Mary walked into the nearest room to her, and looked round. The room was familiar, it was the room they had lent out to Constable Crane on his first stay in the village. Her eyes swerved round. The bedding had been stripped. The blinds drawn, and the bedside candle-wick long since blown out. Walking upto the bed, Mary set Harlow down upon the mattress and petted her hair._

_'I'll be back in a moment, sweetheart.' She said, then turning round and starting down the staircase. The house was empty, long since abandoned since Baltus' death and no servant girl Sarah left to tend to it. Supposedly no one had bothered shifting the furniture out. The hallway was now in sight, and soon the Lady's heeled boots were clacking upon the flooring._

_'Girl! Wake up! I need you a moment ... ' Her voice rang throughout the hallway, but then she saw light shining through the now swung open front door. **She had escaped.**_

_'NO!!' Mary bellowed, bounding upto the door and staring at it in disbelief. ' .. But.. but .. HOW?!'_

_Her uncontent face faded to snarling anger. Without even thinking about it, she rushed out of the house and pulled up the black hood on her cloak, to be unseen, and mounted one of the carriage's horses._

_'Yah!' She cried, snapping the reins and riding off in a bid to find Katrina._

_Back upstairs in Ichabod's former lodgings, Harlow lay bawling on the mattress. In the doorway, stepped in the black cat with Ichabod's cardinal string toy in its mouth. It entered the room and hopped onto the bed beside the baby, dropping the toy and nuzzling her soft cheek with its' nose. Harlow still cried, but reached out her grabbing palm to the feline trying to touch it._

* * *

'HOW THE 'ECK CAN YOU BE RUNNIN' FASTER THAN THE BLOODY HORSE, CONSTABLE?!' Mrs. Everest yelled after Ichabod who was legging it a fair way into the distance, his supply of blue powder running shortish now so he was only throwing it every few steps. He didn't answer, just kept running until he was in the town square of Sleepy Hollow. The place looked like a ghost town.

He stopped to catch his breath, only hearing the whinneys of some horses on a nearby carriage parked in front of a large house. A very familiar large house. In fact, it was the old Van Tassel place, but .. why would there be a carriage of active horses? The occupants were since dead and the only heiress had refused the inheritance and married off.

Saving the last of his powdered substance and tucking it into his coat pocket, Ichabod started up the steps slowly. Mrs. Everest rode up behind and slipped off the horse.

'Why you going in the Van Tassel's house, sir?! Nobody there that can help you?!' She called after him but he was unphased. Young Masbeth ran up with both horses, out of breath and exhausted, which the woman noticed and sympathised with.

'Stay 'ere and catch yer breath, lad. I'll go see what's got him intrigued.' She said to him, handing him the reins to her own horse.

'Thanks .. m'am ..' He gasped, leaning on Gunpowder for breath as Mrs. Everest took after him.

Ichabod entered the already open door, not really thinking about it. The room was dark and covered in cobwebs, so different to the light and warm atmosphere he had walked into on his last stay. He could almost hear the haunting sound of laughing children and the chants of a pickety witch ...

'Constable! Your scaring me now! What you in 'ere for?!' The woman bounded in after him, jerking him from his haunting memories. 'Shouldn't be here, sir! It's the old Van Tassel place .. no-one been here since ... '

Her voice trailed off and she paused.

' ... Well .. We don't like to talk about it.' She said reluctantly. 'It's sad though, ol' Baltus was such a lovely man, and his wife was such a kindly woman. No idea what happened to 'is daughter though. Some say she killed herself, some say she eloped, and some say she just .. vanished.'

'She married, actually.' Ichabod said quietly, back turned to her.

'Oh, how nice for her then. Haven't heard that one before though.' She said, raising her eyebrows. 'How'd you know?'

Ichabod turned around to look at her bluntly, sending a heavy hint. After a moment or so, she finally got it.

' .. _OH_!' Mrs. Everest gasped. 'Blimey, constable. You married Baltus Van Tassel's daughter?'

The she clicked onto something furthur.

' .. And she's the _mother_ of your _child_ too?'

Ichabod simply turned around and slowly paced on, this woman was unbelievably slow minded. He then froze, stopping silent.

'What is it?' Mrs. Everest said loudly.

'_Shh_!'

There was a muffled sort of whinish sound echoing through the house. Ichabod stood deathly silent, his ears perking. It sounded almost like ... crying.

'_Harlow_!' He cried, darting off down the hallway and up the stairs, following her cries. She could be hurt .. she could be in pain ... she could be ..

.. On the mattress in his old room.

He let out a short, sharp gasp as he ran into the room and scooped up the crying baby, holding her close to his chest. Harlow stopped crying there and then.

'Oh _god_, oh my girl!' He gasped, kissing her forehead. 'Thank god your safe.'

Mrs. Everest followed him in, panting for breath, but her heart melted at the sight.

'Awh, my Sawyer wasn't even like that when our babes were born.' She sighed, folding her arms over her chest and walking over. 'Oh, she is a darling ain't she?'

Ichabod was damn near tears. Harlow breathed softly into her father's chest, snuggling into him and falling asleep in his arms. He pulled his dark coat round her while still wearing it, holding the baby in a warm, close embrace.

The cat leapt off the bed and landed at Ichabod's feet. It dropped the cardinal-cage disc at his feet and looked up at him patiently.


	9. Beckoning the unholy

Young Masbeth shuffled from foot to foot with folded arms, waiting for Ichabod and Mrs. Everest to return out of the old Van Tassel house. He looked around, the place still strewn with dying trees and farming animals, looking as gloomy and as dull as ever. New York seemed so different, the city sparkled and had a tinge of excitement to it. Ichabod had even considered sending him to _school_. Which was something he'd never had the priveledge of experiencing. All his life he'd wanted education, but after his mother's death, it was just him and his father, Jonathan Masbeth. Times were hard and the man turned to drink to ease his sorrows, whereas Young Masbeth just had to sigh and watch as he climbed up that ladder to his little quarters. Jonathan had self-educated Young Masbeth, but Sleepy Hollow being a town of little intelligence and more blind faith there was little to teach. The boy's writing was hardly practical and his reading skills only just made up for it.

Young Masbeth couldn't help but think of his first night in New York ...

* * *

_'You'll soon find your bearings, Young Masbeth. The bronx is up, the batteries down, and home is this way.'_

_The carriage that had dropped them off galloped down the white street. Young Masbeth trudged behind Ichabod with a dolled up Katrina clinging to his arm. He was struggling with the bags that he was carrying, but it didn't stop him gazing around in wonder. This place was amazing! Cobbled streets, not a farm in sight, the people were all so smartly dressed and snow was lightly falling from the pale sky._

_..._

_'Well, here we are.'_

_Ichabod paused a moment, then slowly eased open the front door with one arm, letting Katrina and Masbeth walk in first. The boy dropped all the bags as his head swerved round, gazing round at the tall room. It was a sheer difference to his little poor house is Sleepy Hollow._

_'Your house is beautiful, sir!' Young Masbeth gaped._

_'It's your house now, Young Masbeth.' Ichabod replied, walking over and picking up some bags for himself. 'Come, I'll show you to your room.'_

_The boy grabbed several of the remaining bags and hauled them up the stairs after Ichabod, the staircase tall and winding. Finally the landing was reaching and he followed Ichabod down the hallway to a tall and dark wooden door just on the left. Ichabod turned the handle and flung the door open, stepping inside and dropping his luggage._

_The room was a fair size. Ichabod wasn't a rich man but he could afford a presentable house on his constabling wage. Inside the room were gadgets and gizmos of all sorts along with a long table in the centre of the room and a shabby looking single bed in the corner._

_'Apologies for the mess, and rather tacky furniture in here.' Ichabod said, indicating the room with his hand. 'This room I sometimes used for examining evidence, but that can all be done elsewhere.'_

_He looked around the room while Masbeth's heart pounded. He didn't care if the room was a mess or strewn with strange gadgets. It was his, and that was all he cared about._

_'I don't know what to say, sir. I'm awestruck!' The boy gasped, looking up at the circular window which had snow falling softly behind the glass. Ichabod turned around and warmly smiled at Young Masbeth, reaching out and patting his shoulder lightly._

_'I guess I **was** the one to look after you, Young Masbeth.' He said quietly, looking down at the luggage. 'Better get yourself unpacked and an early night in, we have a busy day ahead tommorow.'_

_'A busy day, sir ... ?'_

_'Yes. Tommorow I must report back to the Burgomeister with my findings, tell him why I have brought back no murderer. You will come with me?' Ichabod asked him._

_'Of course.' He said back with a smiling nod. Ichabod sent him a nod back, then stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Young Masbeth to unpack. _

* * *

'Constable, I hate to interrupt, but y'been cuddlin' the girl for nearly ten minutes, y'think it might be a good idea if we got a move on?' Mrs. Everest looked down at Ichabod, who was sitting on his tattered old bed with the little girl cradled in his arms. He looked up at her, looking somewhat alarmed at first as if she'd disturbed him from performing surgery or something, but his face quickly returned to normal.

'Yes, yes I suppose.' He replied with a stammer, carefully shrugging off his longcoat with one arm and wrapping it round Harlow like a blanket, then slowly standing to his feet.

'Watch out, there. Y'nearly trod on the little cat. Looks like it's been keeping yer girl safe here, Constable.' Mrs. Everest said when Ichabod took a step forward and nearly stepped on the mysterious cat. Ichabod cast his eyes down, seeing the coal coloured cat with its single white paw. He furrowed his brow at it, was it usually like animals to be protective over infants they weren't familiar with?

The cat quickly blinked up at the man, and nudged the toy with it's paw and looked at Ichabod with a bat of its eyes. Ichabod looked down at the cat questionably.

'Hold her.' Ichabod said calmly to Mrs. Everest, carefully handing Harlow to the woman and turning. He knelt before the bed and picked up the cardinal-cage toy, looking down at it in his hands, then folding the string over the disc and tucking it into his inner jacket pocket. There was a slight pause as Ichabod kept his head low.

'That belonged to my mother.' He uttered under his breath, then looking up at the cat. 'But how did _you_ get it?'

For a moment, he actually waited for an answer, then common sense flooded onto him. That cat wasn't going to answer him.

'Kitty aint about to give you an answer anytime soon, sir.' Mrs. Everest said, bouncing Harlow gently up and down in her arms and patting her. 'Come on, we got yer girl. I say we get her fed.'

Ichabod kept a concentrated stare on the cat, then turned his head round to look at the woman. His eyes sank to the baby, she was writhing a little as if she were about to cry. Mrs. Everest was probably right, Harlow was probably hungry.

'Yes, I have what I came for.' He said, standing.

* * *

_Mary had been galloping around for not too long, but she realised she wasn't about to find Katrina by just riding around. She'd need a little .. assistance. The horseman ma not be controlled anymore because he now owned his head .. but he'd do anything for Mary. He had some kind of twisted love for her, and as long as he had that, she had him at her mercy. _

_Her steed halted just near her late husband's house, where she saw a carriage. A carriage?!_

_And a boy. ... A familiar boy. The constable's young assistant? THE CONSTABLE WAS HERE?!_

_'You!' She sneered, leaping off her horse, pulling out her pistol and aiming it at Young Masbeth. 'How dare you be here!'_

_Young Masbeth froze, eyes wide. He wasn't looking at the aimed pistol, but the woman holding it._

_' .. Lady Van Tassel!' He gasped, taking a step back. '.H-How?! .. You are dead!'_

_'Take another step and it'll be your be your head on my mantelpiece, boy!' Mary rested her finger on the trigger, the click of a loading heard._

_'Sir!!' The boy called, not daring take his eyes off the Lady, but wanting Ichabod there to ward her off. Mary couldn't risk it anymore, there was no need to shoot the boy, not yet anyway. She lifted the gun, just as the boy was about to yell again, and hit him across the head with it, knocking him clean out and Young Masbeth fell to the floor._

* * *

'So, what now Constable? Are you going to just leave now that you got yer daughter back?' Mrs. Everest asked as they walked down the hallway.

'Give me her.' Ichabod said in a neutral tone, reaching out his arms to take the baby girl from her. The woman carefully tipped Harlow into his waiting arms and watched as he held her to his chest, nearly hidden in the warmth of her father's longcoat. The only sign that he was holding a child in his arms was a little tuft of thick near-black hair peaking out from the top of the bundle. Other then that, one would think he was cradling a bunched up coat.

'You think you should let her mother know she's safe and sound?' She added.

'Her mother?' Ichabod paused, stopped walking. He hadn't received a single word from Katrina, no letters .. nothing. Was she alright? At home, in a stranger town like New York by herself? Had it really been a wise choice to leave her?

'.. Yes. Her mother?' Mrs. Everest questioned, now looking concerned. 'Did ye not say you had a wife?'

Ichabod jerked out of his thought and looked at her.

'Yes, yes my wife. I should write to her, tell her I'm bringing her home like I said ... ' He said quietly, continuing on into his brisk walk until he and Mrs. Everest were out of the door. He proceeded to head toward the carriage, then noticed something.

'Masbeth?' He questioned, voice slightly raised. 'Where is Young Masbeth?'

The inconspicuous cat however, discreetly scampered past them and hid inside the coach, under the seat.

* * *

_Katrina ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but she was running out of breath and unsure as to whether she would be followed. But there, before here stood a tall, rather makeshift looking Inn. The large sign on the door portrayed it to be a building called the Everest Inn._

_When Katrina had lived in Sleepy Hollow, she'd never needed to stay in an Inn. She had a home, but now she'd need to seek the help of whoever was inside. She only prayed they were friendly._

_Inside, Mr and Mrs Everest's son, Sage was sitting at a stool before a wooden table, counting out their not so vast earnings. He looked up on seeing a young, fair haired lady enter.._

_'You alright, miss?' He asked her. Another customer perhaps? The lady seemed a little out of breath though, and not a spot of luggage could be seen._

_'In all truth, I'm not alright .. I .. I was hoping someone could help me ..' Katrina stammered, stepping inside and taking deep breaths._

_'Hang on a tic, miss, I'll get me' old man.' Sage said, dismissing himself from his counting duties and rushing off into the next room. Moments later, Sawyer entered, scratching at his balding head._

_'What can I do ye for, m'am?' Sawyer addressed, leaning forward on the table casually and looking up at the woman._

_'I .. I was hoping you could help me.' Katrina said shakily._

_'What's yer name missy?' He replied in a friendly tone, thinking that she just wanted a room here. He got __the registry book out and ready to note her down._

_'My name is Katrina. Katrina Crane, I was ... ' She started, but the man cut her off._

_'Hey! You married per chance, miss?' He said with a wag of the finger as if announcing something. Katrina looking down at the wedding ring on her finger, and lightly held that hand in the other, a protective grasp._

_' .. Yes. I am.' She said carefully._

_'Fancy that! Your husband happens to be staying here with us, and that lad he brought with him.'_

_'Ichabod? Here is here? Can I speak with him?!' Katrina stammered with urgency._

_'Cool yer heels, Mrs. Crane. He was 'ere this mornin', but he, the boy and me' wife went out. Not sure what for, but musta been a bit of a job. They took the horses and they' not been back for hours.' He replied, oblivious to their reasons. _

_'He's looking for our baby ... ' Katrina's face crumpled. She knew he couldn't have found her. Her evil stepmother had taken her. Sawyer looked a little surprised._

_'Aye 'up. I didn't know the constable had any kiddies.' He said, then stepped closer to Katrina had a tear slid down her face. 'Come on now, love. You can wait here til he gets back.'_

_'Thank you.' She sniffed._

**

* * *

**

(Taking place before Ichabod and Mrs. Everest find Masbeth gone.)

After taking care of that meddlesome young boy, the Lady lifted him onto her horse. His unconcious body slumped over.

'Now for that bloody girl!' She sneered, snapping her horses reins and they were off. Through the town square, through the farms, and into the Western Woods. The horse gallopped onward for what seemed like forever, then finally grounded to a halt as te Lady pulled at it's reins. Present, was the Tree of the Dead.

'Ah, now I shall gain my assistance.' She chuckled, slipping off her horse gracefully and stepping toward the tree. Mary pulled her dark hood, so as not to be seen, and started to climb up the tree. It was a tricky job thanks to her long dress, but she got the job. She was standing over the horseman's resting place, now a gaping hole in the ground as a certain constable hadn't thought to fill the hole in that he'd dug.

'Rise up .. my dark avenger .. ' She chanted, waving her hands over the hole as she loomed over it. ' .. Just one more favour I ask of you, my unholy horseman ... Rise up .. cut down anyone in your path .. and bring to me .. Katrina .. '

Clouds gathered .. shadows towered .. leaves blew .. and a horseman rose.

* * *


	10. A Horseman rises

The room was comfortably warm, pleasant even. Katrina sat beside a window, not far from a cackling fire within the fireplace. Her hands crossed across her lap, gazing out anxiously, awaiting word. All she saw were trees and a thick mist, the sky dimming into sunset.

There was a light tap at the door, which startled the young lady. She did not answer, but waited for the door to creak open. Which it soundly did, Sage stepping in. Holding a mug of water in his hand.

'Me' father reckoned you might be thirsty, miss.' He said somewhat shyly, not stepping further than the doorway. 'Yknow, you've been 'ere a while.'

Katrina paused, then offered a gentle nod of acceptance.

'Thank you.' She said back simply, her voice cool yet inside she was frantic, wanting to just see her husband. Sage placed the mug upon the windowsill, yet did not leave straight away. He lingered, looking at the floor awkwardly.

It was not him to finally speak, but Katrina. Exhaling heavily and looking to the young boy.

'Where is he?' She uttered, her voice weak from having being perched at the window for what seemed to be a lifetime. Sage stiffened, not entirely sure himself.

'I'm not sure, miss. Him and me' mum went out at the crack of dawn this morning. Took the Masbeth boy with them.'

'But, .. it is starting to get dark now.' She said back softly, her glance back out of the window. Her body froze, seeing a figure trample its way through the trees and hedges. Her heart near flopped over with joy, thinking it to be Ichabod. Just as she dared smile and stand, she halted. Squinting out of the window intently.

'Miss?' Sage asked, cautious. 'W-what is it?'

'Shh!'

The figure was dark, near hidden as it trudged through the trees. His stomp menacing, yielding something long in both hands. It came into a clearing, lit slightly. The figure was yielding a sword and axe His piercing eyes bulging and his lip curled up in a snarl. Katrina uttered a short, sharp gasp.

'She still controls him … ' She uttered with fear, then turning to Sage. 'We must .. we must hide, now!'

Sage looked a mix of confusion, fright and question.

'**Now**!' Katrina cried, turning the boy round by the shoulders and pushing him out of the room. The room lead out to the hallway, where Mr. Everest was furiously shovelling gunpowder into his rifle. He shot a glance to the young lady and his son.

'You saw him then?' He grunted with haste, standing up and bracing himself. Sage took shaking with fear.

'Saw .. who?' He asked carefully, his father not looking at him though. He was looking at Katrina.

'Yes.' She said, holding the boy by his shoulders. The man grunted, mounting his rifle under his arm.

'Anne!' He called, looking up at the ceiling. A thud was heard on the landing, and the teenager quickly trotted down the stairs in her nightdress, long hair hanging free.

'Father? What's wrong?' She asked, alarmed.

'I want you two to go with Mrs. Crane, and I want the three o'yer to keep yerselves safe until I come get you.' He said firmly, reading himself to swing the door open. Katrina was taken aback, now two teenagers in her care.

'But .. where will I take them?' She blurted to Mr. Everest.

'I don't care, miss. As long as it ain't 'ere!' He snapped, looking to her and then both of his children. 'I'll hold this bugger off, you get yerselves somewhere safe.'

Katrina had no time to argue with him, as there was a crash of impaled wood and an axe was violently shoved through the door, breaking some of it to splinters.

'Go **now!**' Mr. Everest bellowed, aiming his gun toward the door and firing at the clad arm holding the axe sticking through. Katrina swallowed, then turned quickly. She rushed the children in front of her and down the hallway while the horseman finally crashed through the door.

'Get out of my Inn!' Mr. Everest cried, shooting at him yet again. The loud bang ringing throughout the house.

'Father!' Anne cried, near tears as she kept running but looked over her shoulder.

'Keep running!' Katrina urged as they reached the back door which would ultimately lead into the village. She reached for it and tugged at the handle, but to no avail. The door remained closed, clearly locked. A key was needed.

Panic set as Katrina looked around wildly, seeing numerous key pegs and grabbing a handful of them. The first one was useless, as was the second and third. She tossed them over her shoulder in a blind panic as she feared the worst. The sounds of gunshots were no more, the lady turned to glance over her shoulder. As did the two children, and all three near cried out. Though, Anne did shriek at the sight. The hallway bloodied and the rifle broken in two. Mr. Everest sat slumped on the floor, his head lying lifeless beside him. A look of pure horror on his face as his last moments flashes in his eyes.

'No! You bas'tid! I'll kill you!' Sage roared, breaking from his fear and running toward the horseman. He grabbed a half of his father's rifle and went for him, ready to pierce his evil heart.

'No!' Katrina cried, near dropping the keys in her hand and her struggle to open the door came to a horrified halt. The horseman effortlessly lifted his axe and swung at the boy in mid run, slicing through his neck as if slicing through butter. The rifle half, and Sage's lifeless head, falling to the floor with a thud.

Anne wept as the horseman began taking slow, menacing steps towards them. Katrina snapping out of it, turning the key furiously so hard it could have snapped in the lock. Success, the lock clicked and the door eased open slightly, then swung with full force as Katrina ran out, pulling the grief stricken Anne with her.

'My brother, my father .. dead!' She cried as Katrina continued to pull her. The hessian stood halted in the doorway, watching them run. Sword and axe poised and blood smattered. He teased a smirk as they ran, then threw back his head and let out a loud, summoning yell.

From the trees, his faithful steed Daredevil, stormed out at top speed. Slowing for his master as he leapt on, then raised his sword. Yelling loud and glad as they took off in pursuit.

'Stay near me.' Katrina ordered Anne, who she had not yet let go of. They ran towards the woods instead of the town, mainly because of their state of panic. The horseman in fast persuit.

'He's catching up!' Anne cried, distraught as Katrina pulled her by the sleeve of her nightdress. Indeed the girl was correct, the Hessian roaring up behind merely a short distance behind. With a swing and raise of his sword, he swiped true. Missing Katrina's neck by a thumbnail's length, though a lock of her golden hair was sliced and fell to the floor, trampled over by the running Daredevil.

They were becoming out of breath, their breathing laboured. At a stroke of bad luck, Anne stumbled forward having tripped and fell face first into a pile of leaves. Katrina halted and stooped with great haste to tug her up.

'Quickly! We must – ' Her sentence cut short as she felt an almighty clout upon the top of her head, her body falling unconscious and landing just in front of Anne. Though, her head still perfectly intact. The horseman approached slowly on his horse, sword which had struck her in hand. Smeared with the blood of the Everest father and son.

'Mrs. Crane! Wake up, please!' The girl urged, shaking Katrina gently by the shoulder but gaining no response. She shrank back, cowering as the Hessian glared down at her, his breath a rough snarl as he bared his jagged teeth.

He reached down, picking up Katrina by her waist with his strength and settling her just before him on top of his steed. With a triumphant roar, he dug his heel into Daredevil's side and galloped off in the distance, flailing his sword in the air.

Anne stared after the horse, fear and shock grounding her to a halt. She couldn't move, pure horror taking hold of her. Feeling numb to the raw emotions that wanted to prod her back and forth, her face crumpled and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

* * *

The boy was nowhere to be found, having circled the Van Tassel home endless times and calling around the village, only to receive blank stares from the locals. The constable had grown frustrated.

'I swear this village inspires to drive me insane.' He grumbled, though some fear for the boy lingered in his voice.

'How d'ye mean?' Mrs. Everest asked, baby soothed to sleep in her arms. They approached the carriage outside the house, Gunpowder strewn up to it along with Mrs. Everest's and Young Masbeth's horse.

'My daughter vanishes and I find her here. The moment I find her, Young Masbeth is nowhere to be found.' He stopped a moment exhaled deeply, lowering his head. 'And so much more.'

'We got all the time in the world, constable.'

'I dare say. My wishes right now are to find Masbeth, and return to New York.' He said simply, not wishing to re-tell his tale. Opening the carriage door, he allowed the woman to step inside, which she promptly did. With a soft nudge, the door closed and Ichabod climbed to the steering seat, grasping the reins and giving them a tug, the horses setting off at an easy pace.

As the carriage made a steady move, the man found himself uneasily glancing round. The Killian household, long since attain to. The stables. The church, where Baltus Van Tassel met a beastly end. The graveyard. The sounds of soft sobbing …

Sobbing?

Ichabod halted the carriage, squinting with intent as he listened carefully.

'Aye. What'd you stop for?' The woman stepped out of the carriage, standing before him looking confused. The constable gave no answer. He leapt down off of the carriage, landing to his feet and drawing his pistol.

'Listen.' He said quietly, edging forward. His gun of shaky aim, not quite sure what it was looking for. Mrs. Everest walked beside him, not as careful as he was being. They drew near a path, a figure apparent, kneeling upon the leaves with head in hand.

'That's my Anne!' The woman cried, suddenly gaining haste to go to her but paused a moment to hand the baby to her father, seeing the gun. 'Put that away, I'm not having no boom-stick pointed at her!'

Ichabod blinked in surprise, but pushed the gun back into his belt as so ordered. He scooped Harlow from Mrs. Everest, hidden in the bundle that was his long coat. She took a moment to gather herself, then rushed down the path, hitching her dress as she ran.

'Annie, love!' She called, the girl looking up from her palms. A surprised, yet distraught expression on her face. The mother stumbled to her daughter, dropping beside her and cradling her, as if a baby herself. Ichabod stayed where he was, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms. The gentle sound of her soft breathing suddenly making him forget everything as his heart melted. He loved that sound, the sound of a beautiful breathing baby.

He took a moment just to listen, then realising that if he didn't pull away soon he'd be there for hours. Breaking his daydream state, he followed after Mrs. Everest. Slowing as he drew nearer. Their converse beginning.

'Why the tears, m'girl?' She soothed.

'Oh mum! It was .. it was horrid!' The girl clung to Mrs. Everest, weeping. 'Sage .. father .. '

'What about them?' The woman's soothing tone was then strewn with caution, alarm flaring inside.

'They're dead! He .. he cut off their heads … ' She wept, burying herself in Mrs. Everest's chest like a frightened child. Mrs. Everest froze, stunned. Her husband, her son. Her face remained numb as a tear slid down her cheek, her lip quivering. Behind her, the constable's mouth near hung open, the child began to stir.

'Who?' He inquired harshly. 'Who cut off their heads?'

'Constable – ' Mrs. Everest hushed, her tone desperate. She wanted no talk of such events, not even bearing to think about it. Though, Anne pulled away from her and looked up at him, his face desperate.

'A horseman, sir.' She replied meekly, her voice shaking as well as her body. 'Teeth as sharp as his blade and a horse as black as his heart.'

The constable's face fell, heart pounding and the blood draining from his face. Questions threw themselves around in his mind, almost violently. He staggered back, shaking.

'You be careful! That's a bloody baby you got there!' Mrs. Everest snapped, not truly meaning to sound irate. The shock and sheer upset getting to her.

'And then .. he took her.' Anne continued, biting down on her lip anxiously as she glanced at the trampled on, fallen lock of pale hair in the leaves. Ichabod uneasily followed her glance, the sight of just the lock near making his heart stop. He knew her hair when he saw it.

He approached it as if approaching a great beast, carefully kneeling before it. Harlow began to whimper, opening and closing her small mouth in trembling shivers. Ichabod shifted her onto one arm, lowering the other the delicately stroke the hair, longingly.

'Katrina .. ' He uttered softly, then looked over his shoulder to the two ladies. But – she was not here?'

'She was looking for you, she'd come to the Inn and waited.' Anne sniffed, slowly clambering to her feet and brushing herself off. She turned slightly, indicating down the path leading into many trees. 'He took her there.'

'This is insanity.' Ichabod remarked, standing to his feet. A tremble in his posture. 'But, I must find her.

Mrs. Everest let out a shaky exhale, looking up at him. 'I can't go, constable. I .. I need a minute to gather meself.'

'Mrs. Everest, I was not asking you to go.' He replied as the woman was helped to her feet by Anne. With genuine sympathy, he patted her shoulder lightly. 'I am sorry for you loss, truly. You aided me and have paid dearly for it.'

The woman shook her head.

'No, constable. It weren't yer fault.' She said, the first time he had heard no jolliness in her voice. 'I .. I just want to go 'ome for a bit.'

She reached for Anne to pull her under her arm.

'Come on, love.'

Anne held onto her mother a moment, then pulled away.

'No, I want to help him.'

'Anne- '

'Please. Let me help for Sage and dad. I must.' She insisted, plead in her face. Mrs. Everest looked at her uncertainly, then sighed deeply. She turned to Ichabod.

'Keep me' girl safe, constable.' She said blankly, eyes falling down to the baby then back up to him. 'You want me to take her? Might be a bit safer.'

Ichabod paused a moment, then tipped the baby to rest against his chest. Hand supporting her back as the other held her up.

'No, she stays with me.' He said firmly. 'Katrina will want to see her.'

Mrs. Everest wasn't quite sure about his decision, but she couldn't stop him. The child was his, not her's.

'You come back to the Inn later and let me know if you found her.' She said, turning around to walk away. 'I'll see ye later.'

With that, Mrs. Everest began to sadly walk back to the carriage. A million emotions swimming around to dig beneath her numb surface. As she approached the carriage, the black cat emerged from under the seat and darted past her, down the path in the shadows.


End file.
